


【Theseus/Newt】Bodies Bodies Bodies

by Kinayo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 就是个绿茶纽特的故事





	【Theseus/Newt】Bodies Bodies Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道我写了个啥就是了

Bodies Bodies Bodies

01.

那一年忒修斯刚刚升职为首席傲罗，职业规划进入下个阶段。欧洲正在经历黑魔法的侵蚀，这倒给了他继续向上爬的空间。他有了自己的办公室，以及桌上永远处理不完的文书。

那一年纽特才是各大报纸的头版，他的弟弟当时在全世界为关于魔法生物的书收集素材，最后一站是美国，纽特光在纽约和费城就呆了至少半年。

等到圣诞节前夕男孩回家时，忒修斯发现对方在美国的爱情故事也够写成一本书了。

“你伤透了他们的心。”

他们坐在客厅，红茶和热可可在陶瓷杯里冒着热气，壁炉里橙色温暖的火光笼罩在两人身上。

“上面说你就是纽约的暴风雪。政客们为了你茶饭不思。” 忒修斯从报纸中抬起头。

“那只是他们偷懒的借口，把自己的错误都赖在一个英国人身上再简单不过。” 

一切的罪魁祸首横躺在沙发上，反复校对着手上新书的最终稿，圣诞一过他就需要交给出版社。

“永远别指望美国人能承认错误。”

事实则是美国人确实在他的弟弟身上砸了重金——总统套房、漂亮衣服还有大型晚宴，寄过来的信里满是阿谀奉承的情话，纽特回来时顺手把一沓信扔给他，每听一段就摇着头捂住耳朵。

仲夏节的舞会时一位美国政客甚至当众向纽特求了婚：烟火、钻戒还有首席女士的见证，唯独缺少的是纽特的关心，对方最后得到了一个男孩仓促的笑容以及转身离去的背影。

“我根本不认识他。最多同时出席了几场舞会。”

他的弟弟绞尽脑汁回忆着那位来自环境保护部门的部长——棕色头发以及绿眼睛——剩下的特征已经遗落在脑海中。男孩抱怨时脚踝架在弯曲的膝盖上向天花板翘着，只要再向前伸长一点可爱的脚趾就能碰到哥哥的肩膀，只要纽特想。

“无论如何我很高兴你还记得回来。”

“哦，就让美国人安心过个圣诞吧。”

男孩故意没好气地说着，然后他们相视一笑。

忒修斯清楚纽特的魅力以及之下的秘密。现在还记得斯卡曼德家小儿子在霍格沃茨时期有多抗拒社交的已经不多了，年幼的纽特讨厌舞会，和人说话时眼睛无法对视，敏感、细腻、易紧张，年长男性的靠近简直是场灾难。

是他训练的纽特，将胆小的人格埋藏在层层伪装之下。成年巫师都是这么做的，他安慰着弟弟，低头耐心地与蓝眼睛对视，你总需要强迫自己做些不愿意的事。

最初只是交谈的技巧，能获得好感的礼节以及察言观色的能力，他让纽特背下政客们的惯用套辞，至少弟弟可以为自己争取利益。然而之后的事情远超他的掌控，谁能想到纽特·斯卡曼德除了亲近魔法生物的天赋外还很擅长吸引男人？

他只目睹过一次，在某场晚宴结束后，年轻男孩正小心翼翼地和陌生男人说着话。天真胆怯的眼神让对方放下戒心，身体在不经意间摔进对方怀里，蓝眼睛无辜地瞪大，抓着对方的袖子一脸不知所措。纽特演技超群，往往第二天就能收到男人们单独进餐的邀请。

“你有和爸妈说什么吗？“

纽特坐起来抱住了他的手臂。

“我说你失恋了。”

“而他们竟然信了？” 纽特叹着气，下巴自然地垫在他的肩膀上。“所以我下周还需要编个悲痛欲绝的爱情故事。”

“总比让他们知道你是因为身无分文才住在我家要好。”

“圣诞一过我就离开伦敦。” 

纽特朝他吐舌头。他撇撇嘴，侧过头给了弟弟一个吻，属于兄弟之间的吻。

往常他们会为了这个问题再争论一番——不该因为环游世界就卖掉公寓，不该没能提前预测到现状——但或许是因为纽特穿了件白色连衣裙，灯光下能看到腰肢和臀部模糊的阴影，注意力全然不在对话上。

他对美国人的疯狂感同身受，没人会不想亲吻那两片唇瓣，让湖蓝色的眼睛里只映射自己的倒影。

现在是男孩身体最美好的年龄。青春期发育早已完成，中年臃肿和出汗似乎遥遥无期。纤细的腰一只手臂就能搂住，柔软的手感以及脖颈上的气味，尝起来像是奶油蛋糕上的草莓。报纸上说得没错，纽特·斯卡曼德是迷人的暴风雪，一头扎进，无法自拔。

“你打算长期留在美国？”

“除非美国人愿意放弃老欧洲吸年轻美国血那套说辞。”

纽特说完自己笑出了声，蓝眼睛半阖着，谁知道话里面有几分真假。

对方拉着他的手臂反方向拽时他没反抗，身体顺势倒在沙发上，怀里的男孩始终没有松开他的脖子，柔软的唇又凑近吻了他。

斯卡曼德兄弟总是更亲密点，亲吻、拥抱甚至睡在一起也不稀奇。英国巫师们已经见怪不怪，有多少男人为年轻的斯卡曼德疯狂就有多少女人为年长的斯卡曼德疯狂，他们唯有在彼此身上能找到真实的自己。

“你知道你可以一直住在我这里的。“ 鼻尖低下正好能碰到对方的鼻尖。

“我知道，但我不想打扰到你公寓里的其他客人。” 他带陌生女孩回家的嗜好也不是什么秘密了。

淡色的雀斑近在眼前，消瘦的脸颊、单薄的嘴唇，纽特抱怨的缺点却也让他显得与众不同。美国人永远学不会欣赏，强迫他穿上勒死人的束胸和假发，遮住背后的斑点，露出卖弄的笑容，假装是个完美不切实际的花瓶。不过他们的无知倒也让忒修斯倍感欣慰——只有他清楚纽特真正的美，外表下不可撼动的特质。

如果男孩此刻露出一点示好的端倪，他也会和报纸上的政客一样茶饭不思，满是绝望地被那双蓝眼睛玩弄在感情的海浪中。

“我的工作需要环游世界。现在的状态对我们都好。” 

忒修斯没说话，心里想着另一个明显的理由——距离感永远是保证吸引力最好的武器。

“就保持现状吧。” 纽特的鼻尖微微发红，身体向前凑了凑把脸埋在哥哥的肩膀里。

保持兄弟关系不也挺好吗？他们谁都不会越界，现在这样搂在一起也没有让多余的感情迸发出体外。

他在心里冷笑，眼下懒得纠正对方什么。他怀疑男孩对所有暧昧对象都说了类似的胡扯，毕竟拿爱情锁住纽特就是天方夜谭，忠诚更是奢望。美国人或许信这一套，他可不信。

“就保持现状吧。” 忒修斯重复道，壁炉烘烤着他的后背，空闲的手揉着纽特的脑袋。男孩平稳的呼吸声洒在他的肩膀上，很快他也昏昏欲睡，在色情的幻想中浮浮沉沉。

我们只属于彼此。梦里他咬着弟弟的耳朵，一遍遍操进男孩窄浅的臀缝中，炙热紧实的挤压感真实到令人恍惚。然后是亲吻，唇齿碰撞摩擦，舌头与舌头缠绵在一起，口水流得满嘴都是也不愿分开。

当然了，忒修斯。蓝色的眼睛仿佛世间美丽的放大镜，纯粹的愉悦泛在表面，嘴唇半张着——就这样动，别停下，太舒服了——窗外的灯光仿佛点燃了他的棕发，碎发随着身体晃动乱在额头一侧。他让他躺在胸膛上，手掌按在胸上，一手就能抓住小巧的乳房。

我只爱你，亲爱的。梦里的男孩轻声告诉他，语气像在讲一个发生在远方的故事。

02.

圣诞并没发生什么意外，爸妈已经不再过问这次又是哪位男孩女孩了，反正最后心碎的从不会是他们家的两个男孩。

纽特在交完稿的当天就离开了英国，圣诞树上的冷杉花环甚至还没摘下来。据说到达马赛的时候已经有新的男人想和他共度余生了，年轻的斯卡曼德把法国青年耍得团团转——踮起脚尖的吻， 酒馆里的小圆桌，烛光闪烁，一杯金汤力两根吸管，最后是嘎吱作响的双人床。

等对方意识到那只是一夜情时，纽特已经回到了美国。

大西洋另一端的传言络绎不绝，报纸上纽特每周的男伴都不同。忒修斯索性不再去关注娱乐版块。下班后的时间更多穿梭于舞会和酒吧，对前来示好的女孩们依然来者不拒，热衷于用香水味遮盖公寓里上一位来客的痕迹。内心的漏洞很快就被柔软的肉体填补，床上有时是两位位，有时是三位。他喜欢在做爱时吻她们的乳房， 看她们逐渐陷入为他痴狂的境地，顾不得形象说出幼稚的情话。他会回应、微笑，穿过指间握住她们的手，带她们迎接高潮。

贵族家的女孩在事后往往更难缠，试图从他这里获得一份承诺。良好的家室让她们对婚姻充满了毫无道理的自信，但她们的父母更明事理，清楚首席傲罗超俗的爱情观，一夜情终归是一夜情，于是事情很少会发酵出公寓外。

等到春天快过去时，纽特终于记得给他寄信了。开头是懒洋洋的问候，简述了最近的生活——男人们挫败后的蠢表情百看不厌。失望的故事也不少，偶尔他不得不假装高潮——中间更多和魔法生物有关，最后轻描淡写地提了句自己在美国订婚了。

他重新拿起信封，是两天前寄出的，然后把信扔进了燃烧的壁炉里，顺手翻出了今天的报纸，娱乐版已经列出了一长串关于幸运男人的资料。

谁能想到竟是个小角色夺得了斯卡曼德的青睐。来自MACUSA的货运信息管理部，政绩一般，没有背景，照片上的长相平庸无趣。全世界的巫师都猜不出到底是哪点吸引了纽特·斯卡曼德。

报纸读了一半他就失去了兴趣，一挥手也扔进了壁炉里，不愿再在新闻上费神。

另一方面，忒修斯当时正在被别的事纠缠——某位贵族家的女孩，一夜情后坚持出现在公寓家门口。出人意料的是这次首席傲罗没有为难执着的女孩——“我们应该试试看”——他自然不相信尝试的魔力，但还是答应了下来。年轻女孩有双漂亮的蓝眼睛，说话时目光胆怯，却又带着天性的活跃。事后他喜欢在床上搂住她，胸口磨蹭着女孩光滑的后背，呼吸着脖颈间甜美气味，高潮令他昏昏沉沉，细腻的腰肢手感甚好，他难得从性爱外获得了慰藉。

只要忒修斯有空她就会过来，吃顿晚饭，然后在卧室里缠绵一宿，他们聊的是餐厅、时尚和舞会，除此外难以有更多共同话题。但她爱他，第二天早上离开时喜欢跳起来抱住他，把香水味沾在他身上。

等到他差不多摸清女孩的喜好习惯后，他开始思考给弟弟的回信。全篇结构几乎一致：简短的问候和生活，永远抓不完的黑巫师以及办公室政治，最后他同样轻描淡写地提了句他的新女友，当时这段关系已经维持三个月了。

纽特第二天就出现在了他的公寓。

“恋人？”

他从卧室出来时女孩已经离开，他的弟弟坐在客厅里，穿着经典的风衣和灰西装，懒洋洋地躺在沙发里。

“她离开时看到我了。我觉得她讨厌我。”

“我一点都不惊讶。”

纽特捂着心脏故意做了个伤心的表情，然后重新露出笑容等着忒修斯吻他。年轻的斯卡曼德总是能得到想要的，忒修斯俯下身，唇瓣紧紧贴在一起。

唇齿间是纽特身上的香水味，以及酒店床单的味道。他的脑海中浮现出男孩和未婚夫做爱的场景：放荡的尖叫，交合处热得不像话，他们的手握在一起，男孩会露出他从未见过的表情。

“你的未婚夫呢？” 他并不是真想知道，只是确认没人会打扰到他们。

“他来英国出差。” 纽特伸手为他整理衣领和领带。“大概三周，我一个人在酒店里，就过来看看你。”

忒修斯歪歪头，根本听不见他在说什么。纽特的存在大于一切，嘴唇、皮肤、柔顺过的头发，眼角下的细纹恍惚了记忆。他们分开了六个月还是六年？他的未婚夫在背地里偷偷改造了他的弟弟？

他叹着气，推开了纽特，突如其来的力道让对方愣了下，无辜地瞪着哥哥却没问缘由。

“我听说你会去仲夏节的舞会？” 他摸了摸哥哥的手背，忒修斯避开了。

“我想首席傲罗没有缺席的权力。” 但他往往中途就会离开，心急的女孩们可等不到仲夏节的黑夜降临。

“如果我有空的话——”

纽特心不在焉地看向一旁，下巴垫在手背上，看不出是想同行还是只是问问。

“我会留两份邀请函的。” 

忒修斯认定对方在装作轻描淡写。刻意的冷漠只是催化剂，那个可以随意出入他公寓的女孩成了对方的心结，他希望能看见弟弟脑袋里可笑的画面，纽特·斯卡曼德竟然嫉妒的佐证。但他并不爱女孩，至少不是她期待的爱，忠诚与厮守不会出现在忒修斯·斯卡曼德的字典里，他无法向纽特保证的东西怎么可能向其他人保证？

还有那双蓝眼睛，重新看到纽特他才意识到，女孩的只能算是逊色的仿制品，任何人都可以替代。

03.

纽特出现在舞会上时忒修斯正喝下第五杯香槟，他的弟弟穿了件绿色的纱袖丝裙，裙摆海浪般拨动着，洁白的小腿在之下若隐若现。

没人认出男孩，对方用魔法对五官做了点手脚——鼻子宽一点，眉毛淡一点，顺便消除了布满脸颊的雀斑。还有胸前的乳房，束胸让它们挺拔，纱裙下隐约能看到美好的形状。

但纽特是一个人来的，显然他的未婚夫在忙着工作。忒修斯一点都不好奇，一周前他和帕西瓦尔交换过几封信件，确保纽特在英国期间看不到他忙碌的未婚夫一眼。

“西奥。” 

对方立刻迎上来，笑容里狡黠而明亮。指尖拽住他的袖子，倾斜身子顺势抱住了整只手臂，棕色的脑袋在他臂弯里磨蹭着。

巫师们的目光凑了过来。英国首席傲罗在女人方面的事迹已经名声在外。

“亲爱的。” 他歪歪脑袋，没拒绝弟弟的亲昵以及诡异的角色扮演。

然后他的上司突然出现，满不在乎地挑挑眉，以为又是哪个痴情少女对最错误的巫师动了情。“我不知道你带了女伴来。”

忒修斯看了眼纽特，两人同时露出笑容。

“她是我的未婚妻。”

场面堪比施了死咒。

尴尬的沉默蔓延着，但纽特显然很满意哥哥的答复，咯咯笑着，压在忒修斯身上享受着周围的注视。胸前柔软的两团肉故意用力挤压着手臂，忒修斯只要低头就能窥见低领里形状姣好的乳房。

“哦先生们，如果他不答应结婚我就会把肚子里的孩子生下来。” 

他兴奋地像个孩子，踮起脚尖吻了忒修斯的脸颊。

巫师们依然保持沉默，纽特刚刚的话他们一时半会儿难以消化。全欧洲的巫师从今天起都会认定英国首席傲罗是个不愿负责的混蛋。而回到伦敦后魔法部的老家伙们肯定会叫他到办公室里坐坐，讨论他的名誉问题。忒修斯抿嘴微笑，祈祷今晚最好值得他后面几天的头疼。

“抱歉，莉莉安娜总是喜欢开玩笑。”

他重新扭过头，对上数双茫然而惊恐的眼睛。他已经迫不及待想离开这里了。

“事实上我们无论如何都会留下孩子的。”

他搂住纽特的腰，然后也看到了弟弟之前描述过的男人们被戏弄后的“蠢表情”。

天空是一片暗淡的橙色，黑色与橙色相接的天际线像是灰烬里即将消失的火星。忒修斯逃出舞会时看了眼怀表，将近十点，篝火在远处的草坪上不断燃烧着，仲夏节的夜晚总是尤为漫长。

“所以你真想要个孩子？”

纽特回头，手里拎着高跟鞋赤脚在山道上漫步。他跟在后面，眼睛始终粘在男孩紧致的蝴蝶骨上。

“我不介意。” 他耸耸肩。“爸妈几年前还暗示过，但现在大概放弃了。”

“斯卡曼德家的男孩不配拥有爱情。” 纽特撇撇嘴。“那些被我们伤透心的人这么说的。”

“听起来很公平。”

“听起来很残忍。”

夕阳的余晖照进了纽特的眼里，树木在头顶发出梭梭的响声。忒修斯眨眨眼，原本自信的脸上泛出丰富的情绪，伪装在叹气声中瓦解，真实的纽特·斯卡曼德完全展现在他眼前。

阴影笼罩在二人身上，远处的路灯散发着濛濛光芒，一切都模糊起来。

“所以那个婊子到底哪点好？” 

美国人这辈子都没可能见识到这样的纽特，委屈和嫉妒混合在一起，不安地抿嘴，只是瞥了一眼忒修斯后就烦恼地移开目光，白皙的手却强硬地引领着哥哥握住自己一边的乳房。

“叫得好听？夹得紧？身体更柔软？”

他将头发揉散，棕发不再闪亮柔顺，雀斑重新回到了脸上。钟声从大地的另一端传来，城市坐落在寂静的山脚下。

“还是因为你想要个孩子？所以随便找了个子宫——” 

纽特踩在他的皮鞋上，这次把他的手引到了屁股上。一片黑暗中那双蓝宝石依然光彩夺目，百看不厌。风吹在他们脸上，惨淡的月光倾泻而下。纽特露出了个奇怪的表情，忒修斯对弟弟真实的一面有点生疏了，一时想不起那代表什么。

“我们说好保持现状的。” 他轻声说道。

“未婚夫可不算是保持现状。”

“哦，他是个挺不错的人。” 纽特把头扭向一边，又露出了几天前在忒修斯公寓时漫不经心的表情。“很体贴，问我是不是讨厌社交。偶尔我能从他身上看到你的影子。” 

而忒修斯则希望男人能死在英国，旅途中遇上黑巫师或者单纯的意外，车祸、魔法生物、麻瓜邪教，只要能确保纽特永远见不到对方。

“但现在我想取消婚约了。” 男孩耸耸肩，温暖的吐息洒在他的脸颊上，“婚姻还是不太适合我。”

一段长期稳定的关系就是个笑话。纽特不到一个月就会出轨，男孩永远无法停止勾引男人，诱惑有妇之夫比在家服侍丈夫要有趣的多，他们的婚姻注定会充满欺骗与谎言，对方最终只能落荒而逃。

斯卡曼德家男孩的天性。他想起了那些第二天早上不愿离开他公寓的女孩——求您了，再看我一眼——可他上班要迟到了，挣脱衣袖上的阻力轻而易举，夜晚的故事留给夜晚就好了。

“你从一开始就没打算结婚。” 

“新玩法。男人们一听到婚姻就像变了个人。”

但未婚夫依然是种威胁，忒修斯垂下目光，他需要弟弟在未来所有性爱时脑子里只有他。

“你找那个婊子也是一样的目的？”

“算不上，她同样很体贴，就是有点过于执着了。”

然后纽特抬头吻了他，热情与迷恋交织在一起，舌尖轻巧地撬开了牙关，熟练扫荡着口腔，仿佛他们维持这段感情已经几十年。

“操我。” 男孩咬着他的嘴唇。“你会明白我比那个婊子好上一百倍。”

在黑暗中移动并不容易，他们穿梭在灰色的树木中，对方的手已经游走在他的身上，领带被扯开，手指正专心琢磨着他西服裤的纽扣。

他知道山道附近有间小木屋——从山顶就能远远望见，贵族们用来存放冬日木柴的地方——每年他和女孩们也是在那儿完成最后的部分。门没锁，里面一片昏暗，干燥闷热的空气在肺里乱窜，他们一边咳嗽一边继续亲吻，月亮浮现在头顶的窗户中，是此刻唯一的光源，唯一的偷窥者。

“过来帮我。” 纽特站在中间，指尖轻巧地动了下，裙子从身上脱落下来。月光下的皮肤微微发亮，如梦如幻。他从背后抱住男孩，手指解开了束胸背后的系带线。

“这对你身体不好。”

“可男人们喜欢我穿这个。” 纽特转过身，终于完全赤裸在他面前，语调不再故意上扬，每个音节都绵长无力，像是首失去节奏的乐章，舌尖缓缓划过上颚湿润着嘴唇。 “你也喜欢。”

他俯身咬住纽特的乳头，荷尔蒙闻起来是青涩的果实，清淡的甜味撩拨着心弦。手上细腻柔软的触感是他在女人身上不曾寻获的。男孩双手搂住他的脑袋，手指压在后脑上——哦，很好，继续——身体上很快沾满晶莹的水光，他握住哆哆嗦嗦的腰肢，发现粉色阴茎已经抬起头。

他们倒在地上，木屑飘散在月光下。男孩的手来到两腿之间，晃动着手腕，在他面前手淫。

“美国人要是看到我现在的行为会疯的。” 

男孩张开腿，确保哥哥能欣赏到所有细节。粉色的穴口故意一张一合，粘液从里面涌出来。纽特会给自己扩张，忒修斯对此并不感到惊讶，纤细的手指此刻变得极其笨拙，在穴肉旁打着转，最后还是伸进了两根手指。

他听到自己在寂静中沉重的呼吸声，血液在大脑里快速流动。在他最色情的幻想里纽特也从未做过这种事，臀瓣用力夹紧，湿腻的手指在他眼前一点点被屁股吃了进去。

“你养的婊子可做不到这些。” 蓝眼睛瞪着忒修斯，喘息令他话说不完整，但手指依然在身体里快速抽插着。

这一刻忒修斯才真正意识到弟弟在嫉妒，一个女孩让哥哥的注意力不再聚焦于他，世界不再围着他转了，计划出了偏差，他心急如焚，觉得性爱可以挽回局面。

“你忘了你的礼节，阿尔忒弥斯。”

小巧的脚踝一只手就可以握住，忒修斯亲吻着脚背，然后压在了对方身上，几乎要将身下的人折成两半。

“不要把想法直接表现出来，我教过你的。” 

可现在在他眼前的只是个敏感、胆怯的普通男孩，正掰开自己的屁股等着哥哥狠狠操他，以确保自身依然有吸引力。

忒修斯歪歪脑袋，早知道这么容易他就该早点答应女孩，他真的以为男孩要直到亲眼目睹他和女孩上床才会妒火中烧。

勃起的阴茎挤进屁股里毫不费劲，温暖的甬道立刻紧紧夹住，他本能地动着腰让整根埋入男孩的身体里，紧紧包裹的感觉美好到无与伦比，每操弄一下就会发出好听的声音，没有任何一个女孩能带来纽特所带来的。

红润的双唇在情动时含住了他的手指，任何坐在男孩身上的人都能收获征服感。在床上纽特是如此顺服，湿润的蓝眼睛里充满着你的倒影，无声恳请你把早些时间从他那儿得到的羞辱全部报复回来，这就是男人们为年轻的斯卡曼德家男孩疯狂的秘密。

“我更好，是吗？” 他喃喃地说道，鼻子磨蹭在忒修斯的脸颊上，急于证明自己在哥哥心中的优越。

如果纽特·斯卡曼德不能在一个男人的脑子里占有一席之地，对他而言那就是侮辱。

“当然，亲爱的。”

他吻了他，舌头相互缠绵，直到口水从男孩嘴角溢出，银丝连在两人的嘴上。

“没人会比你更棒了。”

04.

纽特想这确实是他的错。未婚夫是个蠢主意，可他又迫切地想“改善”下和忒修斯的关系——让灰蓝色的眼睛再更为自己着迷些。忒修斯和那个婊子交往完全是出于报复，他清楚原理，可对方的作为还是让他胆战心惊，一想到有个女人每晚都能在哥哥的怀里入睡——梅林在上，他都没享受过——他就嫉妒得发疯。他输了，在决定卸下伪装那一刻就失去了胜券。

而性爱能让一切保持原状。

阴茎在体内抽动的快感令他舒服地颤抖，柔软的肠壁被龟头一点点向深处开拓，绷紧的身体能感受到肉棒在身体里的每一个细节。太过了，太过了。他张嘴，忒修斯的唇立刻体贴地凑了上来。

现在他明白那些女孩对哥哥死心塌地的原因了。他小声呜咽着，不想让忒修斯发现交合部位带来的酥麻感有多爽，大脑已经无法思考，他被吃得死死的。继续，别停——他一定把心中的想法都说了出来，可他不在乎了。那双好看的手正为他撸动阴茎，粉色的性器高高挺起，在哥哥手上抽搐着，前列腺每被撞击一次，前液就从顶端流到手上，身体无力地晃动着，手臂却不想松开哥哥的脖子。

心里得到的美好滋味远比身体更多。女孩们是对的，在床上任谁都会产生忒修斯·斯卡曼德爱自己的错觉，男人的每一个动作都小心而温柔，微笑地让他再放松些，灰蓝色的眼睛里的光令人受宠若惊。他一定爱我——他抬起腰让哥哥能操进更深的位置——并且只有我。

“这不公平。”他的嗓音里全是颤音。“用一个婊子来激怒我是犯规。”

可他们谁也没白纸黑字写下规则，理论上他拥有未婚夫也犯规了。但纽特觉得忒修斯的所作所为更混蛋。他为他心碎了，他不会承认的。

“我们只说好互不干涉，不对对方用那些吸引人的把戏。” 忒修斯用力撞上弟弟发红的屁股，胸膛和胸膛挤压在一起，露出一脸无辜的神情。“你的事我可掌控不了。”

忒修斯还在生气。未婚夫是一部分原因，更多是因为之前制造距离感而说的鬼话——保持现状不也很好吗？我更想和哥哥维持兄弟关系——他确实是活该。

电流般的刺激遍及全身，哆嗦的嘴唇没法再说出更多连贯的字句。所有的神经都集中在脆弱的穴肉上，高潮的热浪席卷了他，闪光感近在眼前。

他晃动着腰肢，颤颤巍巍的手被忒修斯握住，十指相扣放在身体之间。女孩们没可能得到这个，这是只属于他的福利。

“所以我猜还是保持兄弟关系？”

忒修斯咬着他的锁骨，语气里是笑意，最后一次让阴茎碾在他的前列腺上。他半睁开眼睛，耳边只身下自己的喘息声，灰蓝色眼睛正嘲讽地看着他。他想回应，但射精的欲望贯穿了大脑，他本能地仰起脖子，屁股剧烈抖动了下，高潮的白光带着意识向上漂浮，身体陷入暖流之中。

这绝不是伪装的高潮，任何男人都能看出来。他被哥哥随随便便就操翻了，像个廉价的妓女，精液灌满了屁股，他还在意犹未尽地动着胯。可感觉前所未有的好，从没有哪个男人能把他带到那个境界。

去他的兄弟关系，纽特心想，把脸埋深深在哥哥的臂膀里，他只想和忒修斯做爱，永远。

“她们会在事后说些什么？”

他躺在哥哥的胸口，肩膀上披着对方的西装外套。他们身上都是汗水，移动时黏腻的感觉并不舒服，可纽特全身软绵绵的，而哥哥身上的气味令人上瘾。

“大部分和婚姻有关。 “忒修斯搂着他，爱不释手地捏着柔软的臀瓣。那是他的资本，纽特扬起嘴角。

“很无趣。 “

“毫无疑问。 “

和一个人绑定终生听起来毛骨悚然。就算是忒修斯——纽特收回了思路，想象对哥哥不再感兴趣是种亵渎，任何时间场合都是。

“我过几天能去找你吗？ “他换了话题，熟悉的伪装重新浮现出表面，蓝眼睛里狡诈而灵活，像是藏匿于树林里偶尔溜进城市寻乐的妖精，没什么能瞒得住他。“等我把前未婚夫送回美国之后。”

“当然，纽特。我的公寓永远欢迎你。”

他们交换了一个吻，月光比他们刚进来时更加明亮。木屋外依然一片宁静，他们还有整晚可以享受。他望进灰蓝色眼睛深处，寻找着自己在哥哥心里的地位——答案令他笑得更灿烂。

“只要别再提保持兄弟关系这样的蠢话就行。”

仲夏节之后的第二天，纽特·斯卡曼德的未婚夫一个人回了美国，记者们拍下了男人的背影，对这段还没开始的婚姻本就不存半点幻想。

对纽特而言整个夏日最好的消息是忒修斯终于和那个婊子分开了，功劳自然都是他的。

她把他击倒在客厅地毯上时忒修斯正好推开门。当时纽特的两颊都是泪，边抽泣边揉着红肿的手肘，抱住膝盖止不住地颤抖，发红的眼睛看起来像只受惊的幼崽。

“哥哥——” 他咬住嘴唇，声音里带着哭腔和恐惧。“是我不好，别生她的气。”

忒修斯挑挑眉，走进家里但没关上门。他的哥哥就算瞎了也能看穿他的演技。

“真的，是她误会我和你了。不要因为我和她吵架。”

忒修斯甚至为此笑了下，但还是一言不发，显然不想掺和进弟弟设计的闹剧中，所以纽特又补了句，“我以后会和哥哥保持距离的。”

女孩最后是自己离开公寓的，当时纽特还让忒修斯去追她，不用管他。

我们不适合。女孩小声嘟囔着，冲出门外时眼神里已经不抱任何期待。纽特用袖子擦拭眼泪，心想她总算明白这点了。

“你做了什么？” 忒修斯看起来并不真的在乎，关上门后招招手给自己倒了杯热茶。

“告诉她你并不爱她。” 他从地上站起来，乖乖坐到哥哥身旁。“所以你不让她叫你西奥？”

事实是纽特说了远不止那些。他知道忒修斯所有的秘密，泄露一小点就足够女孩嫉妒了。忒修斯永远不会把任何秘密分享给你，他试图激怒女孩，你永远别想成为这个家庭的一部分。

“你也想摆脱她，不是吗？” 

忒修斯耸耸肩。“我很确定她月底会自动离开的。”

“我可等不到月底。”

他的手在男人的大腿根部来回磨蹭着，手指不经意间碰到两腿之间的性器，轻轻挤压着。忒修斯叹息着，灰蓝色的眸子观察着他的面颊，热切的目光差点让他融化在沙发上。

他怀念性爱的滋味，被忒修斯塞满的感觉无与伦比。献殷勤的美国人要是知道纽特·斯卡曼德正想着如何服侍一个男人大概会气疯。

混乱的鼻息夹杂在一起，但他们并不急着分享一个吻。最近他们都愿意把更多时间花在彼此身上，找到的乐子也比以往更多。

纽特甚至希望忒修斯身边能多冒出几个邪恶前女友。他的哥哥自然会拿他们做比较，最后所有人都会知道到底谁才是最适合首席傲罗的那个。

05.

夏天一过纽特就开始为新书的宣传做准备，还有新公寓的布置——爸妈不喜欢他们的小儿子长期赖在忒修斯的公寓这个想法，逼着他为自己在伦敦找了个住处。

而他的哥哥整个秋天都因伤卧床在家。傲罗们突袭了黑巫师的在阿姆斯特朗的一个据点，忒修斯避开了死咒，但被几个暗处施的恶咒击中，精神被反复折磨了好几天。清醒后医生要求首席傲罗在家静养。

纽特在这期间认识了出版社的一位编辑，又一个对男孩漂亮脸蛋着迷的男人，但纽特确实在伦敦无所事事，忒修斯又被要求远离任何性爱，所以他只好耐着性子和对方一步步谈感情，先走心再走肾，一路持续到忒修斯身体完全康复为止。

“圣诞一过就离开？”

圣诞夜前夕纽特照例来到了忒修斯的公寓。他躺在沙发上，脑袋枕哥哥的腿上，有气无力地点点头，热可可和红茶在桌子上冒着热气。他们做了一早上的爱，试了所有能想到的体位，午餐前他甚至连腿都合不拢，床单被射得一塌糊涂。

“我要去趟亚利桑那州。” 用违法的方式，他心虚地看了哥哥一眼。 “事情处理完我就回伦敦。” 前提是没有任何男人女人耽误。

他们在仲夏节之后达成了新的一致，纽特也说不上来，但他在和其他男人玩爱情游戏时依然会敲响忒修斯家的门，而他的哥哥对此毫不介意。

斯卡曼德家的男孩不配拥有爱。纽特心想，那些人是对的。

“我听莉塔说你最近在约她出去？”

忒修斯撇撇嘴算是默认。

“她是个好姑娘。”

“我知道。” 男人把报纸扔到茶几上，灰蓝色的眼睛直直地看着他。

“你们会结婚吗？”

“有可能。”

“你爱她多一些还是——”

“我们真的没必要进行这个，阿尔忒弥斯。”

他抬起下巴，忒修斯的手指故意按在上面，指肚顺时针揉着。他的哥哥喜欢他的身体，任何部位都能玩得爱不释手。

“你们不一样。你和莉塔，还有其他人——带给我的是不一样的需求。”

他和忒修斯本质上没什么区别。被关注欲、掌控欲、心灵慰藉，他们从别人身上渴求的东西一致，可惜他们不能给彼此需要的全部。

“没什么好担心的。” 他抚上男人的手，头顶那张英俊的脸正在冲他笑。

确实没什么好担心的。他们会把一切演得像模像样，巫师们会看见他们想看见的，只要他们足够小心——规定好时间，每次从后门溜进来——没人会知道斯卡曼德兄弟之间的秘密，永远。

“那么——保持现状？”

他抬手勾住哥哥的脖子，对方俯身时两片唇自然地含住了他的舌头，笑声从唇齿间划过。

“就保持现状吧。 ”

**Author's Note:**

> 不留个kudo嘛 (


End file.
